kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine
Jasmine is the adventurous and strong-willed princess of Agrabah who appears throughout the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. She lives at the palace and is the daughter of the Sultan. Jasmine was also one of the Princesses of Heart. After she did her job opening the Final Keyhole, Jasmine passed on her light to hide it for one of the potential New Seven Hearts. Personality Jasmine is very spirited and beautiful, in fact, she attracts the attention of the whole Arabian city, including the heart of Aladdin. As a person, she is really headstrong and has a strong determination. Jasmine has a longing for freedom and to find true love, much to her father's dismay, who wants her to marry a prince, but also wishes for her happiness. She has a bottomless supply of willpower and is very clever. Physical Appearance Jasmine has an hourglass figure, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. Her thick, black hair is tied into a low ponytail in a blue ribbon, accompanied by a headband with a sapphire in the center set in a gold frame. Jasmine wears a blue bedlah outfit with harem-style pants and an off-shoulder crop top. She also sports large, triangular golden earrings, a golden necklace, and gold slippers. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts Jafar has taken over Agrabah with the aid of the Heartless, desperately searching for Jasmine. Sensing the danger, she escapes the palace with the help of Aladdin. While hiding, Aladdin leaves for the Cave of Wonders to find the Genie of the magic lamp. Unaware of Aladdin's destination, Jasmine asks Sora and company if they would search for him. After the request, Jafar appears and summons Heartless; a battle ensues which allows Jasmine to escape while the others fend off the Heartless. After defeating the Heartless, Sora sets out to find Aladdin. When Aladdin and Sora return to Agrabah, they discover that Jafar has kidnapped Jasmine and attempt to rescue her, only to fail and lose Genie's magic lamp altogether. They locate Jafar, Genie and Jasmine in the Cave of Wonders. Catching up with Jafar, Aladdin and Sora fight him to rescue Jasmine. Unbeknownst to them, Riku comes and takes Jasmine to Hollow Bastion, where she is held captive with the other princesses. By the time all the princesses are gathered, her heart is stolen and used to open the Final Keyhole, and in turn used to create the Keyblade of People's Hearts, but it is later restored when Sora sacrifices himself. With the help of the other five princesses, she uses her power to contain the darkness lurking out of the Keyhole until Sora can seal it. After the Keyhole is sealed, she resides in Hollow Bastion along with the other princesses in order to protect the castle with their collective power. After Kingdom Hearts is sealed, Jasmine returns to her world and is last seen kissing Aladdin in his house, observed by Genie and Abu. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Jasmine appears as a figment of Sora's memories. She is kidnapped by Jafar, who wishes to marry her, but is later rescued by the combined efforts of Sora and Aladdin. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Jasmine appears talking to Aladdin about a sandstorm he believes has occurred. When Aladdin claims that the Heartless are possibly involved, the princess's concern turns to genuine fear. Ironically, this is the first time Jasmine has called the Heartless by name, even though she has encountered the beasts many times in the past. Kingdom Hearts II ;First Visit Jasmine is first seen at the Palace, she notices that Aladdin is often depressed and is worried about him. In the mean time, Jafar's parrot, Iago does his best to earn everyone's trust. At first, Jasmine doesn't trust him, but that changes after she sees him help and that he has good intentions. ;Second Visit When Sora and the others return, they find out that Jafar has been released from his lamp prison. Lead to the desert by Iago on a false lead, Jasmine is kidnapped by Jafar. She is saved after Sora defeats Jafar. Jasmine's name was found out to be part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Tron's world. Jasmine is last seen flying through the skies of Agrabah on the back of Carpet with Aladdin, and Genie in tow. Kingdom Hearts Coded Sora is asked by Aladdin to find Jasmine for him. Once Sora finds Jasmine, Jafar appears and a battle ensues. Sora and Jasmine meet up with Aladdin and follow Jafar to the Palace where Jafar kidnaps Jasmine, ''again. After Sora seals Agrabah, Jasmine asks him to help out the palace that is currently being renovated by finding the needed extra materials. If Sora helps Jasmine out, he can trade bundles of 72, 85, or 99 scraps with her for synthesis items. Abilities Because Jasmine is a Princess of Heart, her heart contains pure light, which also holds the power to open the Final Keyhole when she is with the other six princesses. Since her heart contains no trace of darkness within, her body will remain in a dormant state if she loses her heart and waits until it returns to her body. *In addition, her heart (along with that of the other princesses) can be used to create the Keyblade of People's Hearts, which allows the bearer to unlock anyone's heart. *She has the power to hold back the darkness with the aid of the other princesses, how this can be done is unknown. She also has the power to sense darkness. *Jasmine (along with the other princesses) can also upgrade other people's powers, as revealed when they upgraded Sora's Fira spell to Firaga. Origin Jasmine is based on her respective character in Disney's 1992 film Aladdin, which was in turn based on Antoine Galland's translation of "Aladdin and the Magic Lamp" in The Book of One Thousand and One Nights by Scheherazade. Jasmine is loosely based on a Chinese princess named Badrou-al badour, who is a naive and trusting young woman that often finds herself in terrifying situations due to her nature. Gallery Jasmine KHUX.png| Jasmine Disguised KHUX.png| Jasmine Hood Down KHUX.png| de:Jasmin fr:Jasmine Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Re:Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Characters in 358/2 Days Category:Characters in coded Category:Characters in Re:coded Category:Characters in Union χ